Busted!
by tripwatcher2
Summary: Ronon is a very good tracker! John and Teyla are -- BUSTED! LOL!


_Author's Note: This is just a silly little scene that popped into my head. I was going to put it into a story but I'm not sure where or how to fit it in. Anyway, I think it stands alone pretty well. You all can just use your imaginations as to what came before this scene and what comes after! LOL!!_

_(((((((((((((((_

Ronon strode down the hall purposefully toward John's quarters. He had been trying for the last twenty minutes to hail Colonel Sheppard with no luck. And since he also had not been able to contact Teyla, he was becoming a little concerned.

Stopping outside John's door, Ronon ran his hand over the crystal that sounded the inside chime. After the second try with no response, he quickly keyed the entry code and slipped into the room, letting the door slide closed behind him.

John _had_ given him the code and had told him that he was welcome any time, but Ronon still felt awkward – like he was intruding. As he gazed around the room, he took note of the rumpled bed and the clothes on the floor, but saw no other sign of his team leader and friend.

Ronon found the disarray in the room a little odd since he had never seen John's room in such a state. Wrinkling his brow, he began walking farther into the room and his tracker senses noted that the discarded clothes seemed to form a haphazard path from the door to the bed across the room.

It was only when Ronon came across the _third_ boot that it dawned on him what the discarded clothing meant – for this boot was far too small to belong to John. A couple of steps farther and he spied the small boot's mate lying on its side with some sort of clothing draped over it.

Ronon squatted on his haunches to get a closer look and began to grin when he saw that the strip of clothing on top of the boot was actually a very lacy, black bra. And matching black lacy panties to said bra were on the floor beside the bed on top of a pair of John's uniform pants.

Rising quietly, he made his way to the bathroom door where he could clearly hear the shower running. Steam curled out of the open doorway and Ronon glimpsed a dark shadow behind the misted-over shower door. It appeared to be a moving shadow with two heads, he noticed, grinning wider.

Standing just outside the bathroom door but keeping his gaze mostly averted away from the shower, Ronon finally spoke loudly in order to be heard over the running water. "Hey, Sheppard?"

He was rewarded by the thump of an elbow (or something) hitting the shower door and a squawky greeting from John. "Uh, yeah! I'm here." Then a clearing of the throat and John spoke again. "Uh, what's up….um, what'd you need, buddy?"

Ronon almost laughed out loud but contained it long enough to reply. "Woolsey's been looking for Teyla for a while now. He's tried calling her on the radio and even sent a couple of people around the city searching. He's getting pretty worked up, I guess."

John gazed down at the petite brunette in the circle of his arms. Her eyes sparkled with humor and her lips twitched in an almost-grin. She didn't appear too worried about being caught in such a compromising position, John noticed happily.

Finally, with effort, he tore his eyes from hers and glanced through the shower door but couldn't see exactly where Ronon was, for all the steam and fog on the glass. "Do you, uh, do you know _why_ Woolsey's looking for her?"

Ronon tried to sound serious but was afraid he would lose it any moment. "Yeah. Said something about wanting her to be a 'liaison' and help him deal with the Athosian refugees. Guess he's just getting anxious to meet with 'em."

The large Satedan paused and then asked innocently, "You uh, wouldn't happen to know where Teyla is, would you?"

Ronon had to seriously work to suppress a laugh at John's response. "Yeah uh, I think I um, well, I _might_ know where she is. Tell you what, I…I'll get done here and try to help find her. I'll uh, I'll be sure to let her know that Woolsey's looking for her, okay? You know _if_ I find her, of course!"

John's hot gaze then returned to the beautiful woman in his shower, who was now definitely grinning up at him. He waggled his eyebrows at her suggestively and his lips were just about on hers when they both jumped at Ronon's parting words, coupled with his rumbling laughter.

"You might wanna clean up your room a little first. A person could get the wrong idea seeing a black lacy bra and matching underwear on your floor, you know!"


End file.
